Handsome and the Pink Werehog
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: An arrogant young pink princess and her castle's servants fall under the spell of a wicked enchantress, who turns her into the hideous werehog until she learns to love and be loved in return.
1. Chapter 1

**I've seen some SonAmy stories that have a version of Beauty and the Beast. ****This time, its reversed. So its Amy that is the werehog and Sonic is the handsome blue hedgehog in my story. And no, I'm not gonna have Sally Acorn in it this time. Its gonna be Fiona the fox. **

**Sonic characters belongs to (c) SEGA/Archie.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
_Once upon a time in a faraway land, a young hedgehog princess lived in a shining castle, although she had everything her heart desired. The princess was spoiled, selfish and unkind. But then, one winter's night an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered her a single rose, in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her hagged appearance, the princess sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned her, not to be deceived by appearances. For beauty is found within. And when she dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away, to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The princess tried to apologize, but it was too late for she has seen that it was no love in her heart._

_As punishment, she transformed her into a hideous werehog and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. Ashamed of her monstrous form, the werehog concealed herself inside her castle, with a magic mirror as her only window to the outside world. The rose she has offered, was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until her 21th year. If she could find another and earn his love in return as the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken, if not she would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years past, she fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a werehog?_

**xxx**

In the outside world, far away from the enchanted castle; in the city called Station Square.

There were three hedgehog siblings racing in the tracks with their dirt-bikes.

"Come on dudes!" the green one shouted and drives past his siblings.

"Hey!" the blue one yelled, but the magenta one snickered and drives behind him.

"Too slow, bros! This is why everyone says Ladies First!" she laughed and accelerates hard to cause the back tire to create a cloud of dirt to blow in the boys' faces.

"URGH! That's not fair!" both yelled and drives after her. They glide on the curves on the tracks and didn't tripped over.

The blue one was closing in to his sister and smirks at her, "And gentlemen first" he taunts her and drives past her.

"That doesn't make any sense, fool!" the female hedgehog growled and catches up to him.

The green one came after them and just as they are about to cross the line they started at, the blue one accidently fell off his dirt-bike, he rolled down the track and got dirt on his fur.

"Brother!" the green one came after them and just as they are about to cross the line they started at, the blue one accidently fell off his dirt-bike, he rolled down the track and got dirt on his fur.

"SONIC!"

"Ow! Urgh! Argh!" the blue one named Sonic grunts while rolling down the hill. He then stopped once he was down. His siblings walked down the hill and helped him up.

"Are you okay, bro?" his brother asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine Manic" Sonic said.

"Perhaps we should take a break and go get some pizza" the female said.

"Good call, Sonia. Come on, bro. Let's go get something to eat" Manic said.

"Fine. And don't forget that you two have to take your horses for a walk before sunset. Your horses need some exercise" Sonic said, reminding them.

"Oh yes of course Sonic" Sonia nods and smiled.

**xxx**

They went for the pizza restaurant and ate there. Having a sibling moment together; until someone scoots over to Sonic rudely in their booth table.

"Hello there Sonic, missed me?" a red fox said.

"Fiona, long time no see" Sonic said calmly.

"Uh, Fiona. We're having pizza" Manic said, controlling his anger.

"I see, say Sonic, any idea of going out with girls like me, dirt-bikes are bad" Fiona said.

"Uh, sometimes I need to experience my hobbies" Sonic said nervously.

"Oh, yeah? Well, at least your siblings are not... how should I put it...stupid" Fiona said with a grin.

"We are not stupid, we are smart!" Sonia and Manic snarled at her.

Sonic really wasn't interested in Fiona the red fox girl. Of course she is pretty but with that attitude of hers was just rude and selfish.

"Well then, well perhaps I should make up on something we can do, see you guys around" Fiona said and leaves.

"Finally that conceited and rude vixen is away" Manic scoffs.

"Oh Manic, she's not for me" Sonic sighs.

"Well, at least we got to ignore her" Sonia said and they continued having their pizza.

**xxx**

After finishing their lunch, Manic and Sonia went out with their horses for an walk.

"Be back soon" Sonic said to them.

"We promise Sonic, have fun while we are gone" Sonia said. She and Manic walked with their horses outside Station Square to the forest nearby.

But after about 2 hours of walking, it soon went dark when the sun got covered by dark clouds.

"Maybe we should go back home" Manic said.

"Yeah, it's kinda spooky right now" Sonia said, turning her horse around.

"Oh, please. It's not spooky, sis" Manic scoffs.

"Manic..." Sonia shook her head in annoyance. They were about to walk their way back home when a wolf passes by. Manic's horse heard it and became worried and turns.

"No Philip, this way" Manic stubbornly turns his horse forward, but as he tried, bats came out from a tree and this scares their horses. Sonia and Manic screamed while the horses ran in panic to a cliff.

"HEY STOP!" both Manic and Sonia demanded their horses to stop.

"Calm down Julia!"

"Turn around now, Philip!" Manic tries to turn his horse Philip to the other direction but then he accidently fell of his horse. Sonia's horse Julia ran off with Philip and Sonia fell off hers too.

"No! Come back!" Manic cried out for them.

"Uh Manic, look!" Sonia pointed at a pack of wolf.

They snarled hungrily and began chasing the siblings. Manic and Sonia ran as fast they could but the wolves were faster. They jumped over logs and came to a large castle gate door.

"Let us in!" they both demanded to be let in when the wolves closes in.

Surprised that the door was unlocked, the hedgehogs quickly got inside and slam the door shut before the wolves could get in.

They turned to see the darkened castle and they ran to the entrance when it started to rain. They knocked on the door and it opened, the both walked in and saw it was almost empty.

"Hello? Hello?" Sonia called out.

"Poor fellas must have lost their way in the woods" a voice was heard.

"Keep quiet, maybe they'll go away" another voice whispered.

"Is someone there?" Manic asked.

At the desk, a clock and candelabra was standing there, "Not a word Silver, not one word" the clock suddenly talked.

"Um, maybe we should find a phone or something, bro" Sonia suggested.

"Yeah, sure. Uh, do you guys have a phone? We may need to stay here for the night" Manic asked out again.

Silver knew how the sibling needed help, "Awww…. Knuckles have a heart"

"Shhhh...AAAH AHHH OWW!" Knuckles tried to silence Silver but got burned on his hand.

"Of course strangers, you can stay here" Silver spoke out.

"Who said that?" Sonia picks up Silver.

"Over here" Silver said while Sonia looks around.

"Where?" Sonia asked again.

Silver then poke her head, "Hello"

"AAHH!" Sonia screamed and dropped him on the floor.

"Sis, shut up!" Manic slaps his hand on her mouth.

Knuckles then jumps down from the desk, very annoyed.

"Now you've done it Silver, just great…. AHHHHH!" he said but screamed when Manic picked him up.

"How is this clock functioning this way?" Manic checked Knuckles inside and even turned on the clock-arms causing pain on him.

"Aoooww ah Ah AH!" Knuckles screamed in pain.

"Manic! Stop! You're hurting him" Sonia snatched the clock away from her brother.

"Put me down at once, do you mind madam!" Knuckles crossed his arms angrily.

"I will it's just I've never seen a clock that can talk" Sonia put him down.

"Anyways, we got lost in the woods and a bunch of wolves chased us which led us here to this castle. And we need a place to stay for the night" Manic said to the talking objects.

"Okay, follow me and warm yourselves at the fireplace" Silver led them to the living room.

"Thank you" Manic said with a smile.

But upstairs someone was watching them. Glowing green jade eyes seen from the unknown silhouette, "Hmph! Outsiders" she growled lowly.

**xxx**

In the living room, Manic and Sonia sat on the sofa and got blankets from a coat hanger.

"Ah, what service" Sonia liked the way they got service. Then a cart with a teapot appeared with a cup.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" the teapot asked them.

"Yeah sure Miss..." Sonia said.

"Vanilla" the teapot said.

"I'm Cream" the cup said.

"Oh, hello" Sonia said.

But just then, the doors burst open much to the fright of the servants.

"Uh oh" Cream hides behind her mother.

Manic shakes in fear along with Sonia as they heard a growl from the door.

The pink beast has shown herself with very sharp teeth of anger, walking on all fours like a wolf, "GRRRRR, there's strangers here" The pink beast's voice sounds low and gruffly for a female.

"Mistress, allow me to explain, these wanderers where lost in the woods, they were cold and wet so..." Silver got roared in the face by the beast.

"ROOOOAAAAARRRRR!"

"Mistress, I would take this moment to say. I was against from the start, it was all his fault. I tried to stop them, would they listen to me? No, no...AHH!" Knuckles tried to explain but got roared in the face as well. Manic and Sonia looks around and gasped in horror when the pink werehog's face appeared in front of them.

"Who are you, outsiders?!" she growled in their faces.

Manic and Sonia backs off in fear from her.

"We...we were lost in the woods" they stuttered in fear.

"You both are not welcome here!" the pink werehog yelled.

"We are sorry" Manic whimpered.

The werehog stands at her full height, "What are you staring at?!" she asked them angrily.

"Nothing" they both lied.

"So, you've come to stare at the WEREHOG AREN'T YOU BOTH!" The werehog jumps in the way when they tried to escape.

"Please, we meant no harm. Me and my brother just need a place to stay" Sonia pleaded, but it didn't matter the werehog.

"I'll give you both a place to stay" the female werehog said.

"No no, please! No!" Both Manic and Sonia begged and got dragged away.


	2. Chapter 2

**9 Reviews, 7 Favs, 3 Followers! This is awesome! I'm glad you guys are starting to like the story! :)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day at Station Square, morning arrived and the sun was shining bright across the sky. Sonic woke up from his bed and found that Manic and Sonia's beds were empty.

"Man, they haven't come back since yesterday, I better check if their horses are here. If they are, Manic and Sonia is out in town" Sonic said in a slightly worried tone.

He walked to the barn and checks if they are there yet. They weren't back yet.

"Oh boy, they aren't back" Sonic sighs.

But behind him, Fiona was there, "But I'm back" she said.

"Fiona? What are you doing here?" Sonic crossed his arms, not in the mood to see her face again.

"Well Sonic, I got a question" Fiona said to him with a sly grin.

"What's your question?"

"Would you go out on a date with me?" Fiona asked.

"Uhhh…no" Sonic answered.

"But Sonic, what's the matter? We can see around the city, have ice cream and even pick up flowers" Fiona leaned in to him, spinning her finger on his chest.

"I would love to, but my siblings are missing right now" Sonic said, pushing her away but not roughly.

"Ah who cares" Fiona ignored that Sonic misses them.

Sonic did not like what Fiona just said and this made him angry inside.

"Sorry Fiona, I'm gonna find my siblings, so bye" Sonic said and is about to leave, but Fiona got in the way.

"First, go for a date with me now. They are nothing" Fiona grinned.

"No, I said no Fiona!" Sonic snaps out of it and pushed her roughly aside into the puddle. He then walks away from her.

"I will have him as my boyfriend, no matter what!" Fiona growled and walks away.

**xxx**

"I can't believe it, she ask me to go on a date with her, me? The boyfriend of that boorish rude Fiona" Sonic talked to himself, "Man, I wonder if I'll ever find the true girl in my heart. He sat down and picks up a flower. He sniffs on it but then heard two horses neighing in panic.

They run up to him, they had been lost in the woods but managed to find their home.

"Julia, Philip. What happened to my brother and sister?" Sonic asks them worried. They neighed as they point at the way they came from.

"Julia, stay at the barn. Philip, take me to where Manic and Sonia are" Sonic said. He got up on Philip while Julia stays at the barn.

He rode all the way through the forest on Philip and they arrived where Manic and Sonia are, at the castle.

"Whoa, what is this place?" Sonic gasped.

He got off of Philip and walks towards the gates, seeing their pendants on the ground. He picked them up and his eyes widen, "Guys" he said and walks into the castle. He put their pendants in his quills and walks up to the door entrance.

He slowly opened the door and looks around the hallway, "Hello? Is anyone here?" he called out and began to search for his siblings. He walked upstairs while Cream watches him, she then rushed to Vanilla.

"Mom, there's a blue hedgehog boy here" she said.

"Nonsense, get into the bath" Vanilla picked Cream up and Cream bathes in the bowl full of dishwater.

Then a purple feather-duster appeared, "Hey, I saw a blue hedgehog in the castle" she said cheerfully.

**xxx**

Sonic walked through the hallways in the castle and he passes by Silver and Knuckles.

"Did you see that, Knucklehead?" Silver whispered to Knuckles.

The jumped off the table and peeks out to see it was a mobian blue hedgehog, "It's a boy!" Silver gasped.

"I know it's a boy. He's a mobian hedgehog" Knuckles grumbles.

"So, he's not just any hedgehog, he's the one! The boy we've been waiting for! He has come to break the spell!" Silver said and follows Sonic.

"Wait a minute! What are you doing?!" Knuckles ran after him.

They kept quiet while following the blue hedgehog down the halls when they passed by the door that leads to the tower.

"Sonia? Manic? Where are you?" Sonic called out.

Silver and Knuckles walks into a door leading to a tower.

Sonic heard the door creak and he goes into it, "Hello? Wait! I'm looking for my siblings!" he said as he goes upstairs to follow the light but no one was up there. Silver stands at the gap in the wall quietly.

"Is anyone here? That's weird, I'm sure I heard something" Sonic said.

"Sonic?" a familiar voice was heard behind the prison door.

"Manic? Sonia? Is that you guys?" Sonic gasped, and grabs the fire torch to see in the dark. He kneels down to see his brother and sister through the prison bars.

"Bro, how did you find us?" Manic asked, his voice was raspy and hoarse which made Sonic very worried.

"Oh, my god. Your hands are like ice. I gotta get you guys out of here" Sonic said.

"Sonic, I want you to leave this place" Sonia said.

"Who's done this to you?" Sonic asked.

"No time to explain, you must go now" Manic said.

"I won't leave you guys" Sonic said.

All of a sudden, he felt a strong hand grabbed his shoulder and roughly thrown on the floor.

"What are you doing here?!" the pink werehog roared.

"Run, Sonic!" Manic and Sonia yelled.

Sonic dropped the fire torch near the puddle and the flames went out.

"Ahh! Who's there? Who are you?!" Sonic's voice was raspy of fear.

"The mistress of the castle" the pink werehog said, still in the shadows which was hard for Sonic to see her.

"I've come for my siblings, please let them out. Can't you see they're sick?" Sonic said to her.

"Then they shouldn't have trespassed here!" the pink werehog shouted.

"But they could die! Please I'll do anything!" Sonic pleaded.

"There's nothing you can do, they are my prisoners" the pink werehog ignores his pleading and is about to walk away.

"But there's something I can... Wait!" Sonic tells the werehog to stop. He thinks for a moment and mutters "Take me instead"

"You?! You would take their place?" she asked and glanced at the blue hedgehog.

"Sonic, no! You don't know what you're doing!" Sonia said.

"Bad idea, bro!" Manic said.

Sonic then continued, "If I did, would you let them go?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, but…. you must promise to stay here forever" the female werehog said.

"Come into the light" Sonic tells her, squinting his eyes to see what she really is.

The pink beast puts her spiked boots near the light that's coming from the window, slowly showing her appearance of what she is. She had spiked red boots, black leggings, torn red shirt exposing her stomach, and torn ripped pink cape. She was a dark pink werehog with white tips on her quills and bangs on her forehead, green eyes like Sonic's, pale pink muzzle skin and scary sharp teeth.

Sonic gasps in fright and looks away.

"No Sonic, I won't let you do this!" Manic begged his brother but Sonic walks up to the female werehog.

"You have my word" Sonic said with his eyes closed.

"Done!" she said and walks up to the prison door to release the hedgehogs.

Sonic kneels down in sadness for making the choice to save his brother and sister.

"Bro, why did you do that?" Sonia kneels down to look at her brother.

But right before Sonic could say more, the pink werehog drags the two hedgehogs, leaving Sonic alone.

"Wait!"

The female werehog was now outside dragging Sonic's siblings.

"No spare our brother!" Manic and Sonia pleaded as they got dragged.

"He's no longer your concern!" the beast throws them in the palanquin, "Take them back to the city" she told the palanquin.

"Let us out!" they screamed as the palanquin rises and walks away from the castle. Sonic watched them leave as he sobs.

The pink werehog heads back to the tower when she heard her servant say 'Mistress'.

"What?!" she growled lowly to Silver which made him flinch.

"Um, since the blue hedgehog is gonna be here for quite some time. I was hoping if you would offer him to be more comfortable in the room" Silver said.

But the werehog snarls and walks up the spiral stairs to the tower to see the blue hedgehog.

"Then again maybe not" Silver said nervously.

**xxx**

Sonic sobs in sadness but he was glad that he saved his brother and sister but he didn't get the chance to say 'goodbye' to them. He saw the werehog's shadow on the wall and looks at her.

"You didn't even let me say goodbye" he sobs out loud and looks away from the pink beast.

The werehog felt ashamed, _**'Maybe I was too harsh on him'**_ she said in her mind but didn't show it to the blue hedgehog, "I'll….show you to your room" she said.

"My room?" Sonic asked.

"You wa-wanna stay in the tower?" she asked sarcastically.  
"No" Sonic said.

"Then follow me" she said and leads him down from the tower. She was holding Silver in her hand. She looks back to see the saddened Sonic. He looked around the hallway to see scary statues of gargoyles.

"Say something to him" Silver whispered.

"Um, by the way. I'm Amy" the werehog said, looking back to Sonic shyly. Silver signals Amy to continue.

"The castle is your home now so you can go where ever you like, except the West Wing" Amy tells Sonic.

"What's in there?" Sonic asked.

"It's forbidden!" Amy shouted. Growling lowly and fixing her cap from her back.

They arrived at Sonic's new room as the pink beast opens the door to let him in there.

"Now if you need anything my servants will attend you" Amy said.

"Invite him for dinner, Mistress" Silver suggested.

She growled lowly for Silver to shut up, "You will join me for dinner. That's not a request!" she slams the door shut.

Sonic jumps up in fright from the loud slam and sobs again, walking up to the window to see that winter season has arrived and it was snowing fast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh, I almost forgot. Beauty and the Beast belongs to (c) Disney.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At Station Square, Fiona was at the bar feeling rejected from her date with Sonic.

"Who does he think he is? That boy has tangled with the wrong girl, no one says no to Fiona!" Fiona said to herself.

"Oh, get over it" Miles **(Anti-Tails)** rolled his eyes and gave her another cup of beer.

"Dismissed, rejected, humiliated!" Fiona threw the cup away, "That is more than I can bare" she sighs and moves around.

"Uh, more beer?" Miles asked.

"What for? Nothing helps, I'm disgraced" Fiona said.

"You? Never, Fiona, you got to pull yourself together. Gosh what it disturbs me to see you Fiona, looking so down in the dump" Miles began to sing but it didn't cheer her up, instead she punched him to a table but he continues.

"Everyone here wants to be you Fiona. Even when it's taking your lumps, there's no girl in town as admired as you. You're everyone's favorite babe. Everyone's awed and inspired by you and it's not very hard to see why"

"Hmph, shut up" Fiona huffed.

"Nooooo one's slick as Fiona, is as quick as Fiona, there's no one's tail as thick as yours for there's no girl in town as tomboyish. Perfect, a pure paragon! You can ask Tom, Dick or Stanley. And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on!"

"Noooo one's been like Fiona, a Queen pin like Fiona! No one's got the eyes like Fiona!" Miles and his friends continued singing. Fiona was sort of cheered up.

"As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!" Fiona began singing.

But that all stopped when Manic rushed in the bar along with Sonia.

"Manic, slow down!" Sonia panted.

"Manic, Sonia?" The bartender recognized them.

"You all got to hurry, my brother is captured!" Manic pulled one of Fiona's friends close like crazy.

"By what?"

"A beast! A furry dark pink werehog!" Manic screamed.

It only took a few seconds when Fiona's friends laughed that they think this is a joke.

Sonia face-palmed and shook her head that her brother Manic had to open up his big mouth.

"What did it look like?" Miles asked with a grin.

"She was furry, dark pink, about our size!" Manic said.

"Does she have sharp teeth?" A male cobra asked them.

"Or sharp claws?"

"Yes, we must go now!" Manic ran to Fiona.

"Whoa whoa, calm down, we'll help you" Fiona lied.

"Really? Ah, Thank goodness" Manic sighs in relief.

"Way to go Manic" Sonia rolls her eyes.

They were thrown out of the bar and into the pile of snow.

"Grrr! Great! This is what happens when you open your big mouth, Manic!" Sonia muffled through the snow.

"Haha! Those dimwits are really stupid! We should put them to a circus show or something" the green hedgehog cackled.

"Yeah, I even got a good shot at them getting thrown out the door!" the pale pink female hedgehog showed the video from her iPhone to the green hedgehog.

But Fiona had other plans for herself, "Crazy Manic and stupid Sonia? Hmm…. Stupid and crazy" Fiona thinking.

"Miles I'm afraid I've been thinking" she resumes singing.

"A dangerous pastime"

"I know, but these two are Sonic's siblings. And their sanity's only so-so. Now the wheels in my head have been turning. Since I looked at that lunatic dude and his sister. See, I promised myself I'd be dating Sonic and right now I'm evolving a plan!" Fiona finished singing and whispers something, to which her friends listened.

* * *

Back at the enchanted castle, Sonic was still in his room feeling sad and broken. He was on his bed looking at his iPhone, scrolling down the pictures of his brother and sister. Too bad he can't even call them because he doesn't have a signal to reach them. He then heard a knock on the door.

"Who's there?" Sonic asked.

"Vanilla, dear" Vanilla said behind the door, Sonic walks up and was surprised to see it was a talking teapot coming in the room with the other tea servants, "I was hoping you would like a cup of tea"

Sonic gasps and backs away, "Yo-you're…a….Whoa!" he bumped into a wardrobe that woke up.

"Oh, careful sweetie" the female white wardrobe said.

"This is impossible? How can you talk and move?" Sonic asked, sitting on the bed.

"I know it is, but here we are" the wardrobe said and leans on the bed.

"I told you he was handsome, mama" Cream said.

"All right Cream that would do, slowly don't spill" Vanilla poured tea on her daughter and Cream goes up to Sonic to let him drink.

"Thank you" Sonic said, taking a sip from her. He then moves her away from his mouth.

"Wanna see me do a trick?" Cream said, bubbling the tea in her.

"Cream!" Vanilla said.

"Heh, sorry" Cream smiles nervously.

"That was a very brave thing you did" Vanilla said, calmly.

"We all think so" the wardrobe said.

"But I lost my siblings, my dreams, everything" Sonic said, still very down.

"Cheer up, child. It will be better later, you'll see. Oh, I got supper ready soon, come Cream" Vanilla said, jumping to the door.

"Bye!" Cream said as she left.

"Well, now. What should we dress you for dinner? Oh, and I'm Rouge. Now let's what I got in my drawers" the wardrobe opens her black drawers door to reveal several suits but moths came out. She quickly closed it.

"Oh! How embarrassing" Rouge chuckled nervously and opens her wardrobe again, "Ah, this looks perfect. You'll look very handsome in this tuxedo"

"That's very nice but I'm not going to dinner" Sonic said.

"Oh, but you must. The mistress won't be very happy if you don't" Rouge said.

Then Knuckles came in, "Ahem, dinner is served" he smiled.

* * *

At the dining hall, Amy was pacing back and forth on all fours near the fire place, breathing between her growls.

"What's taking so long?" she grumbled, "I told him to come down here. Where is he and why isn't he here yet?!" she snarled at the candle stick Silver and the teapot Vanilla. The servants flinched from her snarl but sees that she's pacing back and forth again.

"Oh, try to be patience madam" Vanilla said, "The boy has lost his brother and sister in freedom in all in one day" she sighs.

"Mistress, have you ever thought that perhaps this blue hedgehog could be the one to break the spell?" Silver asked but he got an angry face from the pink beast.

"Of course I have, Silver!" Amy said and eventually calms down, "I'm not that stupid" she grumbles and still keeps pacing again.

"Good. So you fall in love with him. He falls in love with you and…..poof! The spell is broken. We'll be mobians again by midnight" Silver said with a happy smile.

"It's not that easy, Silver. These things take time" Vanilla shook her head.

"But the rose has already began to wilt" Silver said.

Amy stops pacing and sighs between her growls, "It's no use" she rubs her back head nervously, "He's so handsome and I'm so…..Well look at me!" she snarled at her servants.

Vanilla hops off the edge and lands on the soft pillow to prevent herself from breaking into pieces since she's a teapot; going to the table.

"Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable. Straighten up! Try to act like a Lady!" she told her seriously. Amy sits like a dog and keeps her back straight as she listens to Vanilla.

"Ah, yes. When the boy comes in, give him a dashing smile" Silver said with a smile but doesn't see the pink werehog smiling, "Come on, show me the smile" he said.

Amy managed to smile but it turned out to be a little scary for a beast like her. At least she tried to but it only just showed her sharp fangs.

"But don't frighten the poor boy" Vanilla said and Amy nodded 'okay'.

"Impress him and make him feel welcome" Silver said.

As this goes on, the werehog's head was spinning around from listening to her two servants which made her held her head as she felt it was about to explode like a bomb.

"YOU MUST CONTROL YOUR TEMPER!" Silver and Vanilla said in unison.

"Okay, okay! I'll try my best!" Amy snarled at them to shut up and soon calms down, "Sheesh!" she growled lowly.

"Here he is" Silver whispered.

The door handle moved and Amy gasps nervously, expecting to see him come in but apparently it wasn't Sonic.

"Good evening" it was the mantel clock servant Knuckles and he chuckled nervously.

This made Amy feel very upset as she bared her teeth impatiently to why the blue hedgehog didn't come, "Well? Where is he?" she asked.

Knuckles mumbled with an excuse to lie to his mistress but he showed too much fear as he forced himself to say the real answer to the werehog, "He's not coming" he whimpered.

From outside the door, a loud angry roar bursts through, "WHAAAAAAATTT?!" the werehog's loud roar explodes inside the dining hall like an earthquake.

Amy pushed the doors open and ran on all fours like a wolf, almost slipped on the floor as she kept her balance straight.

"Wait Mistress!" her servants ran after her as she ran upstairs to the rail and jumps 3 ft. to the other edge rail.

"Mistress, stop!"

Amy ran up to Sonic's bedroom door and knocks on the door hard.

"I thought I told you to come down for dinner!" Amy yelled.

"I'm not hungry!" Sonic said behind the door.

"You don't have a choice! If you don't come out right now I'll break the door down!" Amy yelled again.

"Ahem, Mistress? I could be wrong but I don't think that's the best way to win the boy's affection" Silver chuckled nervously.

"But he is being so difficult!" she growled lowly at the door.

"Gently, please. Like a Lady, mistress" Vanilla said.

Amy rolled her eyes and tries again, "Will you come down for dinner?" she asked Sonic.

"No" Sonic answered. Amy glared at her servants but they told her to be nicer.

"It would be a great pleasure if you join me for dinner...please" she asked nicely.

"No thanks" Sonic said.

This made Amy very pissed that she asked nicely but now this blue hedgehog is being stubborn that he won't come out, "You can't stay in there forever, mister!" she snarled.

"Yes I can!" Sonic shouted.

"Fine! Then go ahead and STARRRRRVE!" she roared out loud, "If he doesn't eat with me then he doesn't eat at all!" Amy tells her servants and growled angrily, running on all fours in the halls to head to the West Wing, slamming the other door shut.

"Oh, dear. That didn't go well after all did it?" Vanilla said.

"You heard her, Silver stand on watch and inform me" Knuckles said before leaving with Vanilla.

"Yes sir!" Silver salutes.

**xxx**

With Amy, she arrived at the West Wing and opens the door, "Grrr! That blue hedgehog is really so stubborn!" she kicks the broken chair aside, "I asked nicely and he refuses! What does he want me to do?! Beg?!" she looked down at the enchanted mirror and grabs it, "Show me the blue hedgehog boy" she said to the mirror. It showed Sonic crossing his arms with wardrobe Rouge next to him.

"Darling, the Mistress isn't really all that bad if you try to get to know her more" Rouge said.

"I don't want to get to know her! I don't have anything to do with her!" Sonic said.

Amy became saddened at these words, "I'm just fooling myself. He won't see me as anything, but a monster...it's hopeless" Amy face-palms as a petal fell.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic comes out from his room, making sure no one was there. He walks out while Silver was making out with the purple feather-duster behind the window curtains. But after hearing Sonic's footsteps, they peek out.

"The boy has come out already?" Silver gasped.

At the kitchen, Vanilla puts Cream in the cupboard with her siblings.

"Sleep well, Cream. In the cupboard with your siblings" Vanilla said.

"But I'm not sleepy" Cream yawned. Vanilla closes the cupboard as Cream fell asleep, resuming her work.

"I work and slave all day. And what do I get? A culinary masterpiece" the stove said.

"Oh stop your grumbling it's been a long night for us" Vanilla said sourly.

"Well if you ask me, he's stubborn. After all the mistress did say please" Knuckles said.

"But if she doesn't learn to control her temper, the boy will never break the spell" Vanilla said, but Sonic walked in.

"Oh, goodness. He's here" Knuckles gasped to see the blue hedgehog walking in.

"Hi there. You're out of the room, I'm Knuckles….. and this is Silver" Knuckles introduced himself and Silver.

"Welcome mister" Silver bowed.

"If there's anything we can make you feel more comfortable, tell us" Knuckles said.

"I am a bit hungry" Sonic said with a shrug.

"You are? Hear that? He's hungry, start the fire and put out the silverware!" Vanilla tells the staff.

"This way sir" Silver leads Sonic to the dining room.

Sonic sat down and sees Silver holding a plate of his favorite food.

"Is that, chilidogs?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, do you like it?" Silver asked.

"Are you kidding? I love chilidogs!" Sonic smiled. He began eating at a slow rate. Silver was delighted that Sonic likes them.

**xxx**

After finishing his supper, Sonic then asks him and Knuckles, "Say, can you two show me around?"

"Of course" Knuckles said and bows in respect.

They walked through the halls full of armors, "As you can see these armors are from the 14th century" Knuckles said.

"Interesting" Sonic nods, he then sees a stair leading up to something. He got curious and walks up there, but Knuckles and Silver stopped him.

"What's up there?" Sonic asked them.

"Oh, um, absolutely nothing, just the West Wing" Knuckled chuckled.

"Ah, so that's the West Wing?" Sonic grinned.

"Nice going, Knucklehead" Silver grumbled at him.

"I wonder what she's hiding up there" Sonic said curiously, looking up at the stairs.

"Hiding? The mistress isn't hiding anything" Silver chuckled nervously.

"Then it wouldn't be forbidden" Sonic goes up the steps but the servants prevent him from going there again.

"Perhaps you want to see the library?" they asked him with a nervous grin.

"You guys have a library?" Sonic asked with excitement.

"Yes, this way!" they both ran to the library, but Sonic didn't follow. He then proceeds to sneak upstairs to the West Wing, finding many gargoyles and torn pictures around. He then saw a giant door which must be Amy's room. He made sure no one was there and got in. There were many destroyed furniture and torn sheets. Then Sonic saw a slashed picture of a beautiful pink hedgehog girl with the same green eyes as Amy. He squint his eyes for a closer look until a bright light shines in the room, a floating rose in a glass dome. He walked up to it and removes the dome to touch the petal. Instantly, a snarl was heard from no other than Amy! She jumps and puts the dome back over the rose, growling softly. Sonic backs off scared.

"Why did you come here?" Amy asked.

"I-I'm sorry" Sonic said nervously.

"I warned you to never come here!" Amy got angrier.

"I didn't mean any harm" Sonic got more scared.

"Did you realize what you could have DONE?!" Amy yelled and destroys a table.

"STOP!" Sonic screamed in fear.

"Get out!" Amy roared and goes berserk.

"No!" Sonic ran out in panic.

"GET OUUUUUUUT!" Amy roared out, but after Sonic ran away she face palms that she got angry again, feeling ashamed that she scared the blue boy.

Sonic ran in full speed down the stairs grabbing his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Silver asked.

"Promise or not, I can't stay here another minute!" Sonic said and leaves.

"Oh, please wait!" Knuckles pleaded as the door shuts.

Sonic got on Philip and they ran through the forest away from the castle in this breezy snow storm. Philip then sees the wolves and Sonic saw them too, but he decides to fight them with his spindash. As he keeps spindashing the wolves, he was growing tired but the wolves weren't tired. They're just getting started.

He then jumps on Philip and they ran over the frozen lake with the wolves. The ice cracks and Philip and Sonic fell into it with some of the wolf pack. But they got out and continue to run, until Philip got his reins stuck on a tree branch. Sonic then tried again to spindash but got tackled by the wolf.

"Ahhh!" he screamed and waits to get killed but it didn't come. He opens his eyes and saw a big dark pink beast gripping the wolf in her hands and roared in the wolf's face.

**"*ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR*"**

Sonic gasps in shock to see that the pink werehog is actually saving his life. She then threw the wolf aside and kneels down to shield Sonic from the wolves. As the wolves snarled and walks slowly to the pink beast she charged at them, attacking them one by one, she got some bites and slashes while being attacked. Two wolves ripped her cape but she was a lot stronger than them. She roared and snarled bravely, punching and clawing the wolves, showing how strong and scary she is.  
The wolves eventually give up and ran off. Sonic then saw her collapse by exhaustion. He was about to get on Philip but decides not to and that this pink beast saved his life. He goes to the werehog and tells his horse to pick her up. Philip gets the werehog on his back and follows Sonic back to the castle.

After arriving, Sonic pours some warm water in the bowl by Vanilla and squeezes the cloth. Amy that is now awake was licking her wound like a dog.

"Don't do that" Sonic tells her, but she snarls at him, holding her arm away.

The servants back away slowly while the brave blue hedgehog handles this. Amy shifts her arm away from Sonic.

"Just…. Hold….. Still" Sonic managed to get the cloth on the wound.

**"*ROOOOOAAAAARRRRR*"**

The pink werehog roared out loud from the stinging pain on her arm. The servants back away in a quick speed from the loud roar.

"That hurts!" Amy roared in Sonic's face but that didn't make him flinch from fear.

"If you hold still it wouldn't hurt as much!" Sonic said, fearlessly.

"If you haven't run away this wouldn't have happened" Amy said with a smirk that she's fighting back at him with the argument.

"If you haven't frightened me I wouldn't have run away!" Sonic said sternly and crossed his arms.

Amy was about to speak but didn't as she thinks for another comeback, it popped in her head and spoke back at him, "Well you shouldn't have been in the West Wing!" she said with a smirk of victory but that didn't stop Sonic.

"Well you should learn to control your temper!" Sonic glared back at her. Amy growled in defeat and puts her hand under her chin. The servants slowly move back in to see that their mistress calming down from all the anger she used.

"Now hold still. This might sting a little" Sonic said calmly and puts the cloth on her wounded arm, it made her cringe as she holds still.

"By the way, thank you for saving my life" he said with kindness.

Amy opens her eyes in astonishment from what she just heard from the blue hedgehog. It made her feel something warm inside her heart as she looks back at Sonic.

"You're welcome…um….." Amy said but doesn't know his name.

"Sonic. My name is Sonic" Sonic said, cleaning the wounds on her arm.

"You're welcome, Sonic" Amy said with a smile.

* * *

At Station Square, Fiona and Miles is making a deal with someone.

"I don't usually leave the mental hospital, in the middle of the night, but if they said you'd make it worth my while, I'll listen" the doctor said.

"It's like this, I've got my heart set on dating Sonic, but he needs a little more...persuasion" Fiona said.

"Yeah, turning her down flat. Ow!" Miles chuckled but got hit by Fiona.

"Everyone knows his siblings are lunatics, Manic came in and screamed about a werehog in a castle" Fiona told the doctor.

"Sonia and Manic are harmless?"

"The point is, Sonic will do whatever it takes to keep them from being locked up" Fiona said.

"Yeah, even date him" Miles said, he hides when Fiona is about to hit him again.

"So you want me to throw them into the mental hospital unless he agrees to date you? Oh, that's despicable. Hehehehe… I love it!" the doctor laughed evilly.

**xxx**

At the siblings' house, Manic and Sonia had enough from the citizens not believing their story. So it's up to them to rescue their brother from the beast in the castle on their own.

"Manic, this is a bad idea. As much as I want to rescue Sonic but that werehog is very strong and tough" Sonia said.

"I don't care. We're gonna get him out of there, no one will help us" Manic stubbornly said, taking his stuff.

"Okay then, let's go" Sonia said, heading out from their house. After they left with their horse, Fiona and Miles arrived.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Fiona shouted.

"Oh well, guess it didn't work this time" Miles chuckled and leaves, but Fiona grabs him.

"They will come back, Miles" Fiona threw him in the pile of snow near the house, "And don't move from that spot until they come back!" she said before leaving.

"Wait!" Miles called out but the female fox is gone, "Grrr….great!" he punched the stair rail and the snow dropped on him hard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Since I put Chapter 4 like five hours ago, I thought I could save ch.5 for tomorrow. But I changed my mind since this chapter has lots of SonAmy in it. ****And don't forget to leave a comment of the story. Say something about the story like what's your reaction, feeling, and the best scenes you like so far. And of course, the picture thumbnail of the story too. It was drawn by me. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day at the enchanted castle, Amy's right arm was wrapped in a bandage and it was all thanks to Sonic for treating her with care. She never felt this warm feeling inside her and it made her feel happy and calm. She was on the balcony with her servants, watching the blue hedgehog snowboarding on the snowy hill.

"Whooooohoooooo!" Sonic having so much fun with this.

The pink werehog smiled softly at this, "I've never felt like this for anyone before. I want to do something" she said with excitement, but it turns to a frown, "But what?"

"Well the usual thing, chocolate, flowers" Knuckles said.

"Nuh uh! That's for men to do for women" Silver said and thinks, "It has to be very special. Something like sparks or interest" he said and got an idea, "Wait a minute! I got it!"

**xxx**

Later, Amy leads Sonic to a surprise room.

"Sonic, there's something I wanna show you" Amy said and opens the door slowly but closed it, "But first, you have to close your eyes" she told him.

Sonic made a curious grin, "Uh, why?"

"It's a surprise" Amy said.

Sonic closed his eyes as Amy leads him in, holding his hands to help him walk in with his eyes closed.

"Can I open now?" he asked.

"Not yet. Wait here" Amy said and walks up to the big windows to move the curtains out of the way for the sunlight to brighten up the big room.

"Now can I open them?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, go ahead" Amy said with a small smile.

Sonic opened his eyes and gasped to see a gigantic library in front of his eyes, "Oh, my god. I can't believe it; I've never seen so many books in my entire life!" Sonic said, super excited.

"Do you like it?" Amy asked.

"It's wonderful" Sonic smiled.

"It's yours now" Amy said.

"Really? Oh, thank you" Sonic said, happily.

**xxx**

Near the door entrance of the library, the servants were glad that the blue boy liked it.

"I knew it would work" Silver smiled.

"Well done, Silver" the black coat hanger said.

"Thank you, Shadow" Silver said to the black coat hanger.

**xxx**

Later, Amy and Sonic had some porridge but Sonic was disgusted at Amy eating like an animal. Cream walks up to Amy and gave her a spoon. The pink beast grabs the spoon and tries to eat the porridge normally like a Lady but it didn't work since her hands are big and very difficult to pick things from her claws.

Sonic thought of a way to help the pink werehog. He holds up his bowl and she did the same with hers, both slurps porridge from the bowl easily.

After their lunch, they head outside to have fun. Sonic wore a red jacket, blue jeans, and black boots. Amy on the other hand simply wore her red cape, torn red shirt, black leggings, and her spiked boots.

Sonic had a bag of bird seeds in his hands; he scoops up in one hand and pours it in Amy's paw-like hands.

She then tries to feed the birds but they flew away from her whenever she gets close to them. Sonic had an idea and scoops up a little bit of bird seeds on the snow ground for the birds to get the hang of it. That is until the birds jumped on her hands to eat some more bird seeds. She smiled at this and let them eat the seeds.

Sonic smiled and walks up to the tree bark to think for a bit to get to know her more. He peaks his head out and chuckled at the sight of Amy having a lot of birds on her head, arms, and shoulders.

That's when the birds flew off from her until the snowball was thrown into the pink werehog's head.

"Hey!" she shook the snow off her face.

Sonic laughed and saw her grin evilly. She attempts to throw a large snowball but it falls on her face when Sonic threw a snowball at her first.

"Ugh! Oh, I'm gonna get you!" she chuckled and ran towards him.

"Hahaha! Just try!" Sonic said and ran away from her but she tackled him and they rolled in the snow.

"Hahahahahaha!" they laughed and had so much fun in the snow. Amy got up and shook the snow off her fluffy fur.

"Ah! Amy!" Sonic laughed and got up, dusting the snow off him.

"That was fun, Sonic. Let's go inside" Amy said.

"Yup. Let's go inside and get warmed up near the fireplace" Sonic said.

**xxx**

Soon, they were back inside the castle and Shadow took their coats. He was happy to see his mistress finally changing her behavior and he liked it. They sat down near the fireplace to read a book together.

The servants watched this and knew what's going on.

"You see that? This may be something we haven't seen before" Knuckles said.

"What?" Cream asked.

"You'll see when you are older" Vanilla replied.

**xxx**

A while later; the servants have already cleaned up the ballroom for Sonic and their mistress Amy for the dance tonight.

Amy was now in the bathtub getting bathed and cleaned up for the night's dance with Sonic. Shadow the coat hanger was helping her as he scrubs her thick wet fur which was very difficult to wash the beast. Lucky for Amy she doesn't show any of her…. female privates as a werehog.

"Tonight is the night" Silver said, hopping on the stool.

Shadow pours bucket water on Amy, soaking her thick fur wet. Her bang dropped down and covered her eyes.

"I'm not sure I can do this, Silver" Amy said shyly, moving her wet bangs away from her eyes. The magical rose has now a few petals left.

"You don't have time to be timid. You must be bold, daring" Silver said.

"Bold…..daring…..Brrrr!" Amy shook the water off her fur which made Silver fall off the stool. She stands on all fours in the bathtub. Right after she shook her wet fur, her fur was now puffy and sticking out.

She walks by Silver as Shadow dries her up with the towel.

Silver ignites his candles back, "There will be music and romantic candle lights, provided by myself. And when the moment is right, you'll confess your love" he said.

Amy wraps a towel around her, "Yes, I can. I-I-I… No I can't" she hesitates.

"You care about him don't you?" Silver asked. Shadow was now giving Amy a haircut.

"Urgh! More than anything" Amy said.

"Well, you must tell him" Silver said.

Shadow finished cutting the pink beast's hair and looks at her to see what he thinks.

"Viola! Oh, you look so...so…. uh" Silver couldn't describe it.

"Stupid?" Amy asked, having a weird haircut.

"Not quite the word I was looking for, perhaps a little more on the top" Silver tells Shadow to fix it.

"Ow! Easy with the fur, Shadow" Amy groans.

"Sorry, mistress" Shadow said.

Then Knuckles steps in, "Ahem, your gentleman awaits, get dressed" he bowed.

**xxx**

Soon, Sonic was upstairs at the lobby of the castle. Dressed in his black tuxedo which made him look handsome for a mobian male hedgehog.

"Good luck, hon" Rouge the wardrobe said to him.

Sonic smiled shyly as he walked downstairs to see Amy in a red dress and no shoes since her spiked boots could damage her dress easily. And that her shoes are too small for her werehog form, she'll just have to blend in without them.

The werehog cleared her throat and proceeds, going downstairs to see the handsome blue hedgehog smiling. She liked how handsome he looked in that outfit. The both bowed like a Lady and Gentleman. Sonic held out his bend arm for the werehog since he's a gentleman. Amy took his arm and walks downstairs with him.

_**Tale as old as time**_

_**True as it can be**_

_**Barely even friends**_

_**Then somebody bends**_

_**Unexpectedly**_

Sonic and Amy were at the dining hall having dinner together while Shadow plays the violin in romance for the two. Amy was able to eat her food normally this time like a Lady. Sonic was having a good time with her and that he can tell that she's changing her behavior from arrogant to kindness.

_**Just a little change**_

_**Small, to say the least**_

_**Both a little scared**_

_**Neither one prepared**_

_**Handsome and the Beast**_

Sonic offered her a dance with the werehog girl at the ballroom and she sure was nervous dancing for the first time. Sonic put his arms around the beast's waist; Amy gulped nervously as she puts her arms on his shoulders, being careful with her claws so that she won't claw him.

_**Ever just the same**_

_**Ever a surprise**_

_**Ever as before**_

_**Ever just as sure**_

_**As the sun will rise**_

_**Tale as old as time**_

_**Tune as old as song**_

_**Bittersweet and strange**_

_**Finding you can change**_

_**Learning you were wrong**_

As they danced, they held each other's hands and spins around. They tipped side to side. They spin around while dancing and did some more waltz moves. After a while dancing, Amy smiled at Knuckles and Silver that are near the piano that Sonic seems to like her.

_**Certain as the sun**_

_**Rising in the East**_

_**Tale as old as time**_

_**Song as old as rhyme**_

_**Handsome and the Beast**_

_**Tale as old as time**_

_**Song as old as rhyme**_

_**Handsome and the Beast**_

"Off to the cupboard now, Cream. It's time for your bedtime" Vanilla said to Cream, giving her a goodnight smooch. Cream jumps off the piano and lands on the soft pillow, heading to the door but looked back to see Amy and Sonic heading outside.

**xxx**

With Amy and Sonic, they have a moment time together looking at the night stars in the sky.

"Sonic, are you happy here with me?" Amy asked him.

"Yes, I do" Sonic said softly, but he looks at the forest. Amy got concerned what he was thinking of.

"What is it?" Amy asked a bit worried.

"I miss my siblings, if I only could see them one last time" Sonic said desperately.

Amy then looked disappointed but then excited, "There is a way" she said.

* * *

**I hope you guys loved this chapter. And yes, Shadow is the black coat hanger. Since someone asked if Shadow will be in later chapters. **

**I don't own the song. **

**So instead of saying Beauty and the Beast, I put it Handsome and the Beast. I tried to find what is the male's equivalent word for 'Beauty'. So the word 'handsome' kinda fits. **


	6. Chapter 6

Amy brought Sonic to the West Wing and for the first time she allowed him in the room this time. She found the magic mirror and shows it to the blue hedgehog.

"This mirror allows you to see anything you wish for" Amy said, giving him the mirror.

"I wish to see my siblings, please" Sonic said, the mirror glowed and showed Manic and Sonia struggling in the cold with their horse Julia. But soon the horse collapsed with them.

"Oh, no! Manic! Sonia! They're sick! They might be dying and they're all alone out there!" Sonic gasped.

Amy looked at the wilted magic rose inside the glass dome. She then realized that she had to do the right thing, "Then you must save them" she sighs.

"What did you say?" Sonic asked.

"I'm releasing you. You're no longer my prisoner" Amy said.

"Thanks Amy, I'm glad you understand" Sonic said to her, he is about to give her back the mirror.

"Take it with you, so you'll always look back and remember me" Amy tells Sonic to keep the mirror.

"Oh, thank you" Sonic said, petting her quills.

After Sonic leaves the room, Knuckles came in smiling.

"Well I got to say you did well Mistress, I knew you had it in you" Knuckles said.

"I let him go" Amy said sadly, without looking at her servant.

"Oh, yes you-…..What? Why?" Knuckles realized what she said.

"I had to" Amy said.

"But, but why?" Knuckles pleaded.

"Because I love him" Amy said, looking down at Knuckles.

**xxx**

Right when Knuckles explained it to his friends, they were shocked by this.

"She did what?!" they all shouted.

"You're kidding, right?" the purple feather-duster said.

"I'm not kidding, Blaze" Knuckles said.

"But she was so close" Silver sighs.

"At least she has learned how to love" Vanilla said.

This made Silver excited, "That should break the spell!"

"No, he must love her back" Vanilla added. Cream watched all this and leaves.

**xxx**

Amy watched Sonic with Philip leave while letting out a saddened howl.

"ARRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Manic! Sonia!" Sonic called for them.

After searching for them he found them covered in snow, they were alive but too weak to move. Sonic wakes Julia up to let her carry Manic while Phillip carries Sonia on his back. When they arrived back home, Miles was disguised as a snowman.

"They're back!" he said and shakes off the disguise, running to tell Fiona.

**xxx**

"Uhhh….. where am I?" Manic woke up with Sonia, seeing their brother again.

"Shh…..it's all right, guys. I'm home" Sonic hugs them both.

"Oh, bro! You're okay! We thought we never seen you again" Sonia said.

"It's alright now" Sonic said softly.

"But the werehog, how did you escape?" Manic asked.

"I didn't escape, she let me go" Sonic said.

"But that horrible beast!" Manic growled lowly.

"She's different, bro. She's changed somehow" Sonic said, just then something came out from the bag, the mirror and Cream herself.

"Hi" she cheerfully said and hops towards to Manic's hand.

"Oh, it's you Cream" Sonic chuckled softly.

"Oh, hello there little fella. I never thought I see you again" Manic chuckled.

"Sonic, why did you leave us? Don't you like us anymore?" Cream turned to Sonic.

"Of course I like you all, it's just-.. Just a second" Sonic got interrupted by a knock on the door; he opened it to show the same doctor Fiona talked to.

"Um, may I help you?" Sonic asked.

"I've come to collect your siblings" the doctor said.

"My siblings? What are you talking about and who are you?" Sonic asked.

"I'm Dr. Eggman, and I'll take good care of them" Dr. Eggman showed him the mental hospital truck along with the mobs.

But Sonic didn't want to allow it, "My siblings are not crazy!" he said angrily.

"Manic shouted like a lunatic and Sonia about their story, we heard it all didn't we?" Miles said from the crowd.

"Yeah!" the mobs agreed with him.

"Is this some kind of a joke?! Who is responsible for making this up?!" Sonic yelled at them.

"Sonic?" Manic peeked out with Sonia.

"Stay in there" Sonic tells them, but Miles saw them.

"Manic, Sonia, how big was the werehog?" Miles said to them with a grin. The two hedgehogs came out.

"Uh, she was about 5 feet, no more like 7 ft. tall!" Manic shouted, Sonia face-palms at this again while the mobs just laughed.

Dr. Eggman signals his assistances to take them in the truck.

"No let us go!" Sonia screamed and struggled.

"RELEASE ME!" Manic yelled. Sonic ran after Eggman to let his siblings go but Fiona came to him.

"Oh poor Sonic, such a shame to see them go away" Fiona said in a fake comforting voice.

"You again" Sonic growled lowly.

"Yup, perhaps I can fix this mistake if..." Fiona said and paused.

"If what?" Sonic asked her.

"If you date me" Fiona smirked.

"What?" Sonic did not like this.

"Come on Sonic, just one word and they are free" Fiona smirked.

"Never" Sonic rejected her again.

"Have it your way" Fiona scoffs and walks away. In order to save Manic and Sonia; Sonic ran back in to get the mirror. He then came out holding it.

"My siblings are not crazy, and I can prove it!" Sonic shouted, getting the mobs and Fiona's attention.

"Show me the pink werehog!" Sonic makes the mirror show Amy howling in despair.

"AARRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Is she dangerous?" the woman asked.

"No, no! She may look scary but she's really kind and gentle, she's my friend" Sonic said, looking at the mirror. But Fiona noticed how Sonic felt about Amy.

"If I'm right you have feelings for that monster bitch" Fiona said angrily.

"She's not a monster bitch, Fiona! YOU ARE! Sonic glared at her. This made Fiona snap and she snatched the mirror from Sonic.

"He's crazy like Manic and Sonia! The werehog will come for your children! She'll come out in the middle of the night!" Fiona tells the mobs.

"No!" Sonic said, trying to stop her.

"We're not safe until her head is on my wall! I say we kill the werehog!"

"Yeah!" the mobs agreed.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS, FIONA!" Sonic tackled Fiona down.

"Urgh!" Fiona shoved him off and got up, "You're against us! Lock him with the others!" Fiona ordered her friends.

They threw Sonic into the truck along with Manic and Sonia.

"We can't let them warn the creature!" Fiona said and closed the truck.

"Let us out!" Sonic yelled and attempts to spindash.

"Leave the truck here, doctor! We'll deal with them later! Right now, let's go find that ugly bitch of a monster!" Fiona said.

"YEAH!" her friends shouted and followed Fiona to the castle by using their extreme gear boards. The truck proved to have hard metal strong enough to withstand Sonic's spindash.

"Come on! Open up!" Sonic keeps spindashing to break the door but it was no use.

* * *

Back at the castle, the servants were just upset that Sonic left and that the mistress was feeling broken and depressed.

"I knew it, I knew it was foolish to get our hope up" Knuckles said with his head down.

"Maybye it would have been better if he never came at all" Silver crossed his arms. Just then their footstool dog barks at the window.

"Could it be?"

"Is it he?" Vanilla said and hops to the window along with the others, but it was not Sonic, it was Fiona and her mobs.

"Goodness! Invaders!" Silver gasps.

"Intruders!" Knuckles gasps.

"And they got the mirror!" Vanilla saw Fiona holding the mirror along with her crossbow gun.

"Warn the mistress, if it's a fight they want lets be ready for them, who's with me?" Knuckles said, but they left without him, "Nevermind" he quickly rushed to them.

**xxx**

"Take whatever booty you can find! But remember, the werehog is mine!" Fiona yelled as she got closer to the door but it was locked, "All right, boys! Break that door down! Now!" she ordered them.

Her friends picked up a tree trunk and hits the door with it.

**xxx**

"Pardon me Mistress" Vanilla tries to warn Amy.

"Leave me in peace" Amy turns away from Vanilla.

"But miss, the castle is under attack! What should we do now?" Vanilla begged.

"It doesn't matter now. Just let them come" Amy sighs in sadness.

**xxx**

On the other side of the door, the furniture servants struggle to hold against the door.

"This isn't working!" Silver said.

"Oh, Silver! We must do something!" Blaze said worried.

"Wait, I know!" Silver got an idea. Fiona's gang keeps trying break down the door.

* * *

Back with Sonic, he is still trapped in the truck with his siblings. He keeps spindashing to break the door down but it was no use.

"I can't give up, now! I have to warn Amy! Oh, this is all my fault!" Sonic punched the door in anger, kneels down in defeat.

"Now, now, we'll think of something, Sonic" Sonia hugged her brother. Outside, Cream tries to figure out how to make them get out.

She then spots Julia and Philip and hops/runs to them, "Philip! Julia! Please help me break down the truck's door! Sonic and his siblings are trapped in there!" she tells them, hoping they understand a cup like her. They rushed out from the barn and ran towards the truck.

"What the devil? Sonic, Sonia look out!" Manic saw their horses running at the truck, turning around to kick the doors down.

"*NEEEEIGH*" the horses did their donkey kick move to smash the door down with full force. Luckily the hedgehogs dodged that kick.

"You guys are lucky to have them" Cream smiled from Philip's head.

* * *

At the castle, Fiona and her mobs finally break in to the castle, but at the first sight they saw lots of furniture. They walked in and looked around until Miles grabs Silver.

"NOW!" Silver shouted, the furniture comes alive and began attacking them. Fiona runs away from the fight and began searching for Amy. Shadow knocked a green hawk with his coat-hanger hands and Rouge even jumped on one from the balcony.

Some beer-cans threw tomatoes at the grey albatross and when he was about to hit them, a voice interrupted him.

"Up here you scum! NOW!" Vanilla tells her other children to pour hot tea on him.

"AAAAAARGH!" He screamed in pain.

Miles was holding a torch close to Silver and he was melting by the heat. But just then Knuckles appeared in a Napoleon hat and scissors and glides down the stair rail to poke him in the butt.

"OOOWWWW!"

A lime-green hedgehog similar to Sonic pulled the feathers off of Blaze and Silver rushed in to save her, by blowing fire on his rear, sending him into the air while he caught Blaze in bridal style.

"Oh, Silver" she said sweetly.

The footstool ran with one of Miles shoes in his mouth as he got chased by Miles and his friends, luring them into the kitchen.

As it seems the footstool was at a dead end, Knives and forks appeared and the stove roars out with flames, scaring Miles and the mobs away from the castle.

It seems that Fiona's minions have given up and ran out of the castle in defeat. The servants cheered and whooped that they won the fight.

"That's right! Stay out of the castle!" Knuckles watching the bad guys running off.

Silver grabbed Knuckles' face and kissed his cheek with a smooch sound.

"Agh! Why did you kiss me?! I'm a guy, not a girl!" Knuckles growled at him.

"For saving my life, Knucklehead" Silver chuckled.

"You're welcome. But next time I save your life, don't ever kiss me again!" Knuckles yelled in Silver's face.

"Ok, Ok! Sorry" Silver backs off.

"Hehehe… I knew you'll regret it" Knuckles chuckled with a smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here comes the final showdown! Get ready!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the West Wing, Amy was looking out the window that is raining outside. It wasn't the same without Sonic here and this made her very sad. She now wore her white torn shirt, black leggings, red cape, and her red spiked boots.

Fiona sneaks in with her crossbow and she spots the pink beast in the room. Amy turned around but was too sad to react, she ignored Fiona and turns away. Fiona then fired an arrow on Amy's back making her roar in pain.

"ARRGH!" Amy roared but got tackled by Fiona to the balcony.

"Hahahahaha!" Fiona laughed evilly and pushed her down the roof to the edge.

Amy rolled to the edge of the roof, not caring to fight back when Sonic is not here with her.

"Get up!" Fiona demanded Amy to get but but she refused.

"GET UP! What's the matter werehog beast? Too kind and gentle to fight back!?" Fiona taunts her.

Amy ignored her still as Fiona grabs a piece of the roof to bash Amy's head with.

"AMY!" a familiar voice cried out.

Amy looks down to see Sonic with Manic and Sonia, "Sonic?" she panted out.

"NO! Fiona stop!" Sonic shouted. Just as Fiona prepared the killing blow, Amy grabs her weapon, standing up and growls angrily towards the red fox which scared Fiona a little. Loud thunderstorm struck in the sky.

"I'll go help her!" Sonic said and rushed into the castle.

Amy and Fiona fought on the rooftop and then Fiona fell to an edge, Amy leaps on her and they fell nearby gargoyles on the roofedge. Amy runs to hide while Fiona mistakes an gargoyle for her by smashing the head.

"Come out here and fight!" Fiona yelled as thunder clashed.

"Were you in love with him werehog? Did you honestly think he wants you when he has someone like me?" Fiona asked while searching for her. Amy emerged from the shadows, tired of hearing Fiona's insults. But the fox lady heard her growling and tries to hit her, but Amy grabs her weapon by the teeth and swings around.

"It's over werehog! SONIC IS MINE!" Fiona shouted. Amy grew angry and grabs her roughly by the neck, holding her at the edge.

"Let me go, let me go please, don't hurt me! I'll do anything, ANYTHING!" Fiona begged as another thunder clash was heard. Amy's expression goes from aggressive to a look of compassion. She pulled Fiona close.

"Get out" she said to Fiona and threw her aside.

"Amy!" Sonic yelled out for her from the balcony.

Amy turns around and sees him up on the balcony, "Sonikku" she smiled. She climbed up the roof to her balcony, reaching her hand out for Sonic's.

"Sonikku, you came back" She said tenderly and placed her hand on Sonic's cheek. But the moment didn't last for long when Fiona suddenly stabs her from behind, fatally wounding her. Amy roars in pain and knocks Fiona off her, making her lose balance. She was about to fall as well but Sonic grabs her by the cape.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Fiona screamed as she fell to her death.

Sonic helps Amy up on the edge of the balcony, hearing her whimper in pain.

Knuckles, Silver and Vanilla ran up to see Sonic holding the dying Amy.

"Sonic, You…you came back" Amy said weakly.

"Of course I came back, I couldn't...Oh this is all my fault. If I came here earlier" Sonic said, hugging her.

"Maybe it's better this way" Amy said.

"Don't talk like that. You'll be fine, everything's going to be fine" Sonic tried to make sure Amy will be okay.

"At least, I got to see you...one last time" Amy said, touching his cheek before losing consciousness.

"No, no. Please...don't leave me" Sonic broke out in tears, sobbing, "I love you"

The last petal on the rose fell while the servants mourn their mistress and thought it was too late that they're stuck like this forever.

Blaze came in and saw the whole thing and hides her face on Silver's head. He pulled her close and cries too.

Sonic was still mourning Amy's death until suddenly some colorful magic shimmering shooting stars drop from the sky. Sonic lifts his head up and gasps by this and felt the werehog's body lifting up from the ground. Sonic and the servants gasps at this as Amy lifts up in the air, her cape wrapping her; her clawed pale pink hand shrinks down and turns to a normal peach color skin hand like Sonic's. The magic and power surging out from her fingertips.

Sonic was surprised by this but doesn't know what's really happening to her as he continues to watch.

Then her furry legs and feet turns normal as well with her boots losing their spikes while the magic and power surging out as well. Then finally the wind blows into her face as her dark pink fur and pale pink skin turns to normal pink Rose-color and peach skin with her fangs shrinking smaller. The white tips on her quills and bangs disappeared too. She was then lowered down to the floor.

Just as Sonic was about to walk towards her but backs away when he saw her getting up. Amy was alive and the wound on her waist was healed up, she opens her eyes and looked at her peach color hands that no longer have sharp razor claws anymore. She licked her teeth to find out she no longer has sharp long fangs anymore. At least her normal fangs are small too. She looks at herself for a moment but then turns around to see Sonic. What Sonic saw was that she was a beautiful pink hedgehog.

"Sonic, it's me" Amy said, her voice was no longer gruffy or low anymore; it was now feminine and beautiful. Sonic looks at her for a moment, stroking her soft pink quills and then looks at her eyes. They were the same emerald green eyes when she was a werehog. He gasped in happiness that it is really her.

"It is you" Sonic said happily, they shared a moment together before kissing each other. As they kissed, a firework like effect makes the castle return to its original look, even the servants began to turn back, starting with Silver.

Silver was a silver-white hedgehog, Knuckles the red echidna, Vanilla the creamy rabbit, and Blaze the purple cat.

"Silver, Knuckles, Vanilla...Blaze! Look at us!" Amy was excited to see them turn back.

"Mama! Mama!" Cream came in with the footstool dog.

"Ruff Ruff!" the footstool barked as it turned back to a dog while Cream became a rabbit kid.

Vanilla picked up Cream and nuzzled against her, "Oh goodness"

"It is a miracle!" Silver cheered.

"It sure is, Silver" Amy giggled, "Oh, and I want to say….I'm very sorry for being so selfish and rude to you all. Will you guys ever forgive me?" Amy asked her servants.

"We already have, your change in attitude has changed it all" Vanilla said.

"Ah thanks, now where were we?" Amy said and got picked up by Sonic.

They laughed as Sonic spins her around.

**xxx**

Later they had a dance in the ballroom while the others were watching them, even Sonia and Manic where there.

"Ah, beautiful" Silver sighs happily but got brushed in the face by Blaze tease-fully. He was about to go after her when Knuckles came.

"Well, Silver. I'm glad our mistress has fell in love" Knuckles said.

"Of course, Knuckles. I told you he would break the spell" Silver said.

"I beg ya pardon, pal. But I believe I told you" Knuckles said.

"No you didn't. I told you" Silver said.

Knuckles became angry, "You certainly did not you pot-headed hedgehog!" he pushed him roughly.

Silver growled lowly, "You…you big tempered red echidna!" he pushed him back.

Silver and Knuckles began to fight, beating up each other.  
"Will those two ever learn to behave like gentlemen?" Rouge said, that is now a white bat with dark purple/black wings on her back.

"Let them, fight. They'll get tired sooner or later" Shadow said, that is now a black hedgehog with red steaks on his quills, arms, and legs.

"So they are gonna live happily ever after, mom?" Cream asked Vanilla while Amy and Sonic danced.

"Of course sweetie, of course" Vanilla said.

"Do I still have to sleep in the cupboard?" Cream asked again. But Manic and Sonia giggled at this along with Vanilla.

"It's so romantic to see our blue brother falling in love with her" Sonia said, let out a small tear from her eyes. Manic nodded, wiping his tears off his face.

And so Amy and Sonic lived happily ever after.

The end


End file.
